


Rescue

by Mariuelle



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rescue, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: Они должны ему денег. Чёртовы недовампиры должны ему денег. Только поэтому Гас ещё здесь, только поэтому тянет упорно своего неожиданного соратника за руку.





	

Гасу всё-таки удаётся схватить Вона за руку. Тот отбивается — упрямо, но слабо — дезориентированный бьющим в глаза, разъедающим кожу ультрафиолетом, и рычит, кажется. Гас одной рукой держит наставника за запястье, пытаясь заставить собственные пальцы не скользить по гладкой коже перчатки, другой — торопливо натягивает чёрный светонепроницаемый капюшон на голову Вона. И одновременно пытается сообразить, что именно он творит. И зачем.

Они должны ему денег. Чёртовы недовампиры должны ему денег. Только поэтому он ещё здесь, только поэтому тянет упорно своего неожиданного соратника за руку.

Есть ещё несколько причин, но о них лучше сейчас не думать.  
Лучше никогда о них не думать.  
Творящееся в мире вампирское безобразие не лучшее время приобретать слабости. Даже такие специфические.

Скользкий капюшон цепляется за острые уши Вона, пытается свалиться назад, и Гас наваливается сверху, накрывает затылок наставника собственным рукавом, матерится на непрактичную одежду и на чёртову эльфийскую породу дампиров сквозь зубы.

Он надеется только, что грёбаный Элдрич Палмер всё-таки отбросит коньки, хотя бы от собственного хохота, наблюдая за ними.

Капюшон натягивается с пятой попытки, и Вон, оказавшись в блаженной темноте, перестаёт вырываться. Но и не торопится помогать Гасу.

— Давай, — бормочет тот сквозь зубы, не в силах определиться, что именно он хочет донести до сведения Вона — своё ободрение или жгучую злость. — Я не подписывался всё делать за тебя, помоги мне!

Наставник словно выходит из оцепенения от звука его голоса, и Гас выдыхает — рвано и со свистом — сквозь зубы, когда в его напряжённое запястье стальной хваткой вцепляется свободная рука Вона, сжимает до боли, пытается отбросить.

— Убирайся, — твердит дампир хрипло, и Гас даже находит время закатить глаза. Пошёл он, эту песню они уже слышали. — Оставь нас, ты ещё нужен. Для общего дела.

— Нужен, — соглашается Гас покладисто, и хотя плевать он на самом деле хотел на это общее дело, с этим они разберутся позже. — И ты тоже нужен. Так что кончай упрямиться, приятель, помоги мне вытащить тебя.

Вон, кажется, смотрит ему в лицо пристально — Гасу не разглядеть, мешают тень от капюшона на лице наставника и собственный горький пот, заливающий глаза, повисающий на ресницах и кончике носа, затекающий в рот.

А потом у Вона что-то щёлкает в горле, и Гас ахает, едва не отшатывается, когда наставник выпускает жало, медленно, словно ему больно совершать лишние движения.  
Гас смотрит на жало как завороженный, чувствуя себя мышью в пасти удава, потому что если Вону — даже измотанному, даже дымящемуся, как какая-то пресловутая сигара, — захотелось перекусить перед смертью, то вряд ли неопытный ученик сможет ему помешать.

Кто бы мог подумать. Недовампиры не знают чувства благодарности.

Гас вроде как не готов умереть, спасая того, кто собирается его сожрать, — выпить, конечно, выпить — но его собственная хватка на запястье Вона почему-то остаётся такой же крепкой, и всё так же — по инерции — он продолжает оттягивать их обоих подальше от светового пятна.

И все его опасения оказываются напрасными. Жало Вона скользит мимо без всякого интереса, обвивает ножку стола, словно щупальце, а потом и сам наставник подтягивается следом одним рывком. Движение выходит слегка рваным, слегка неловким, и дампир заваливается на Гаса тяжело. От него пахнет жжёной известью, белёсый дым забивает Гасу нос, а жало снова проскальзывает рядом, в обратном направлении, едва касаясь чужого плеча. Вон щёлкает зубами, смыкает тонкие белые губы и смотрит с трудноопределимым выражением назад — мимо Гаса — в круг света, в облако дыма, окружающее растянувшихся на полу соратников.

И, должно быть, ему больно осознавать, что его команду уже не спасти.  
Должно быть.  
Гас надеется.

Глухо хлопают двери в глубине здания — Палмер бьёт тревогу — и Гас вскакивает, тянет Вона за плечо бесцеремонно, а тот даже не рычит в ответ привычно.

— Давай, давай, сваливаем отсюда. Иначе вся эта канитель с твоим спасением окажется бесполезной тратой времени.

***  
На улице темно — хоть глаз выколи — а темнота в последнее время — самый близкий синоним опасности.

Вон, кажется, пытается не позволить Гасу тащить его на себе, порыкивает, отбрасывает чужие руки, и они устраивают что-то вроде короткого внезапного спарринга на углу двух пересекающихся улиц. Даже в истерзанном состоянии Вон оказывается сильнее — его резкий точный удар выбивает воздух из лёгких Гаса, заставляет согнуться пополам, а второй, судя по положению занесённой руки, предназначался для того, чтобы сломать его человеческий позвоночник.

Вон останавливается вовремя, смотрит на свою руку мрачно, на сердито перемешивающего мат с подвываниями Гаса и говорит хрипло:  
— Это было лишним.

Гас уже готов согласиться гневно, потребовать надбавку к тем деньгам, которые он уже должен получить от дампиров — за моральный ущерб — но наставник оседает на землю с тем же торжественно-мрачным выражением лица.  
И кажется, теперь он не собирается отбиваться от попыток Гаса помочь.

Вон повисает на плечах напарника холодной неподвижной тяжестью, существенно сокращая обзор и возможность совершать боевые манёвры.  
Но не бросишь же его посреди улицы. Как бы ни хотелось.

Гасу не очень хочется вообще-то.

Тварь им по дороге попадается всего одна, по остаткам истлевшей одежды даже не разберёшь, кем она была раньше. Гасу это и не надо, он не собирается на этом сосредотачиваться — гораздо проще сражаться с бездушными существами, чем с теми, у кого когда-то была душа и история.

Иногда он задумывается, есть ли душа у Вона.  
Не то, чтобы это было особенно важно, конечно. Главное ведь, что чувак сражается против их общих врагов, как зверь, верно?

Вампир подбирается к ним бочком, щёлкает языком, наклоняет голову к плечу словно с интересом, хотя, конечно, таких чувств эти существа не помнят. Он всё ближе, и асфальт похрустывает под быстрыми заплетающимися шагами, а Гас понимает, что не может перехватить поудобнее свою ношу, чтобы дотянуться до оружия. Не говоря уже о возможности вступить в рукопашный бой.

— Нет, нет, — бормочет он торопливо, пытаясь подтянуть наставника, и одной руки мало, приходится подключить другую, а пистолет так же далеко. — Я не готов умереть вот так.

Вон решает всё за них обоих — Гас чувствует тяжёлое касание чужой руки у себя на бедре — всего на миг — а потом наставник отклоняется назад так легко, словно вовсе не пострадал, заслоняет ученика собой и стреляет. В голову — как учит Гаса и действует всегда сам.

Путь чист, и пистолет снова возвращается в кобуру на бедре Гаса, а тот всё ещё не может восстановить дыхание.  
Их пропадающий город так привык к стрельбе.

У Вона глаза в темноте остро блестят голубым.

— Ты не умрёшь, — чеканит он убеждённо, хоть и очень тихо.

— Потому что я нужен общему делу, да-да, — бормочет Гас в ответ. — Знаю, приятель. Хотя — если по-честному — заколебался я уже с этой чушью про общее дело…

Вон перебивает его, не дослушивает, и в горле у него раздражённо пощёлкивает, словно жало готово выстрелить:  
— Я не позволю тебе умереть.

И — серьёзно — был бы Гас помоложе и повпечатлительнее, смутился бы.

***  
В убежище непривычно пусто, и Гас, оказывается, до отвращения быстро привык к быстрому и молчаливому отряду Вона.

— Чёрт, — говорит он расстроенно, когда наставник отпускает его шею из железной хватки и встаёт рядом, пошатываясь. Он по-прежнему не снимает капюшон, и Гасу совсем не видно его лица. — Тоскливо как-то без твоих бледнолицых парней, да, чувак?

Вон не отвечает, не реагирует вообще никак, и Гас придвигается к нему обеспокоенно, пытается заглянуть в лицо:  
— Отвратительно выглядишь. Принести стул? Довести до комнаты?

— Отойти, — говорит Вон резко, дыхание вырывается сквозь зубы со свистом, словно ему трудно говорить. — Не докучать мне. Я буду говорить с Древними.

На придирчивый взгляд Гаса, его ворчливый недовампирский командир слишком поклоняется этим ссохшимся мандрагорам.

— Я могу принести стул туда, — не сдаётся он. — Древние помогут тебе?

Вон снимает капюшон без излишних прелюдий, скрипит зубами недовольно и смотрит на Гаса в упор, испытующе, склонив голову набок, словно одна из бездушных тварей, разгуливающих по улицам.

И Гас, готовившийся к худшему, с неожиданным для себя облегчением думает, что, кажется, успел вовремя. У Вона выцветает кожа на лбу и скулах, вспухает на затылке мелкими волдырями, и белая шея под высоким воротником всё ещё дымится.  
Но в целом выглядит он вполне сносно — такой же белый, такой же недовольный, как и всегда.

— Им всё равно, — каркает Вон сердито, разворачивается резко и даже почти не держится за стену кончиками пальцев в перчатках, когда идёт торопливо в Зал Древних.

И Гас мог бы развернуться и убраться отсюда наконец — пусть даже без денег, зато живой и без постоянно мерцающего в голове образа древних бездушных луковиц — кто знает, вдруг пример Вона поклоняться им без устали заразителен.  
А дампиры всё равно найдут его, когда захотят. Раз уж с какого-то перепуга решили, что именно он — мексиканский мальчишка — окажется им полезен. Для общего дела. Но Гас хотя бы успеет отдохнуть от их молчаливого и опасного общества.

Вместо исполнения всех этих благих мыслей, Гас разворачивается на каблуках с раздражённым вздохом, ругается с чувством. И догоняет Вона, подставляет плечо.

— К Древним так к Древним, — ворчит он недовольно, наставник косится на него с мрачным интересом, а дым, испаряющийся с его ран, кисло отдаёт всё той же жжёной известью. — Может, что нужное скажут. Хоть на этот раз.

— Побольше уважения, — замечает Вон, и его усталый голос звучит хмуро и позабавленно, а жало мелькает быстро за белыми зубами. — Древние — мудрые существа…

— Да пошли они, — отзывается Гас легко. — Сушёные чучела.

Вон не бьёт его под дых укоризненным движением, как обычно, вздыхает хрипло и тяжелее наваливается на плечо ученика.

— Ты говоришь, как он, — ворчит он неразборчиво, так, что Гасу приходится наклониться, чтобы услышать. У Вона холодная щека и едва слышное шипение в горле. — Как мой наставник. Он тоже совершенно лишён уважения к Древним.

— Я знал, — радуется Гас, придерживает Вона за локоть осторожно и чувствует, как каменные мышцы напрягаются ещё сильнее под его пальцами. — Я знал, что даже среди вас, есть нормальные парни, признающие, что поклоняться этим сушёным селёдкам в высшей степени бред.

Вон не удостаивает его даже осуждающего щелчка языком:  
— Он скоро будет здесь, Древние позовут его.

— Ещё один чокнутый недовампир? — Гас настроен скептически, но в Зале Древних призывно вспыхивают фонари и тяжёлый солёный запах ударяет в нос. Вон отталкивает плечо Гаса — хоть и осторожно, но обидно — опускается на колени перед алтарём аккуратно и закрывает глаза, оставляя ученика переминаться с ноги на ногу позади. — Что ж, может, с этим бунтарём хоть повеселее будет.

***  
Гас крутится рядом всё то время, пока Древние извиваются на своих постаментах, а Вон молчит, покорно склонив голову. А потом это затягивается и кажется Гасу совершенно ненужным и бесполезным. Что хорошего могут посоветовать сухие кости древних кровопийц?

Кивая сердито в такт своим мыслям, Гас тянется к шее Вона — не время вспоминать о субординации, чувак всё ещё дымится, — отгибает чёрный гладкий воротник. Белая кожа под пальцами горячая — непривычно для вампирского рода и неестественно — оставляет на пальцах Гаса меловые следы, напоминающие порошок.

Вон реагирует мгновенно, хватает ученика за руку, смыкает железные пальцы на чужом запястье, но глаз не открывает, не оборачивается, ухитряется хранить вопросительное молчание.

— Ты дымишься, — отвечает Гас хрипло на незаданный вопрос. — Как грёбаный окурок. Я могу помочь?

Плечи Вона едва приподнимаются, и пальцы отодвигают осторожно руку Гаса, переворачивают ладонью вверх, и дампир оборачивается через плечо, смотрит задумчиво на эту ладонь.

— Ты не поможешь, — говорит он спокойно. — Это не опасно. Я давно не считаю свои шрамы.

Гас кивает торопливо, потому что не знает, что сказать, потому что его всё ещё держат за руку жёстко, а с неуравновешенными дампирами вроде не спорят, себе дороже. Опускается рядом, держась всё же подальше от блестящего в полутьме озера, в котором утопают подножия постаментов с Древними.

— Почему ты помог мне? — спрашивает Вон, и Гасу пора бы привыкнуть, что раскатистое рычание его наставника не всегда означает гнев. Сейчас в гулком голосе сквозит интерес, и следует, наверное, порадоваться, что это чувство направлено на мотивы действий Гаса, а не на его кровь. — Отвечай.

— Да не дёргайся, — ворчит парень, вызывающе засовывает свободную руку в карман. — Мы типа одна команда, да? Одна цель, общее дело. Я своих не бросаю, кого хочешь спроси.

Спросить некого, и Гас замолкает растерянно.  
Глаза у Вона поблёскивают голубым, а стальная хватка на запястье ученика сжимается крепче, образует металлическое кольцо.

— Одна команда, — повторяет он, и в неподвижном голосе не прочитаешь эмоции. — Ещё причины.

— Что, неубедительно? — фыркает Гас. — Окей, чувак, ты вытащил мою задницу — тогда, на пристани — а я твою. Зуб за зуб, всё такое. Сойдёт?

— Ещё.

И это чертовски глупо, Гас уверен. Он ворочается на своём месте, подтягивает колени к груди защитным детским жестом.

— Мы же вроде, — приходится сглотнуть, чтобы продолжить, и да, он сам не верит, что собирается это признать. — Мы же вроде кореша теперь, приятель. Конечно, ты грёбаный кровосос, и это мерзко, но…я вроде как не готов спокойно смотреть, как тебя испаряют.

Гас старается не думать о причинах, по которым всё-таки остался и вытащил Вона из ловушки Палмера. Две первые ещё ладно, сойдут за грёбаное благородство.  
Но третьей даже касаться страшно.  
Потому что это безумие. Потому что время такое, когда он может доверять лишь сам себе, и уж точно не забивать голову заботой об опасном недовампире.

Вон смотрит ему прямо в глаза — и по его взгляду не разберёшь реакцию.  
Древние изгибаются на своих постаментах, чужая хватка на руке — как кандалы, и Гасу некстати приходит в голову, что, возможно, он больше не нужен, и его собираются принести в жертву.

— Фиг тебе, — говорит он вслух, нервно, и Вон смотрит с интересом сперва на смуглую руку, которую Гас пытается вытянуть из стальной хватки, потом снова в глаза ученику, склонив голову к плечу. — Я не собираюсь быть едой для этих древних психопатов.

Наставник не дослушивает, перехватывает удобнее чужое запястье, замирает, прижимая пальцами вену, и пульс Гаса колотится шумно и быстро, кажется, вне тела своего хозяина, отражается от высоких стен.

— Тише, — рокочет Вон успокаивающе, прощупывает пальцами вены деловито, поглаживает, и Гас смотрит на него настороженно. — Тише, Гас. Твоё испуганное молодое сердце бьётся так громко и быстро, что его стук могу услышать не один я. Но и тот, кто гораздо голоднее.

— А ты не достаточно голоден? — бормочет Гас. Ему кажется, что ещё одно твёрдое нажатие холодных пальцев на его запястье — и кровь из вен брызнет вверх, разбудив Древних. И, наверное, его должно тревожить то, как Вон прикрывает глаза, урчит почти довольно, прислушиваясь к сбивчивому стуку хрупкого человеческого сердца.

Он вдыхает глубоко украдкой, пытаясь успокоиться, и Вон сыто и строго блестит глазами в ответ:  
— Я не выпил тебя до сих пор. Не позволю выпить и кому-либо ещё.

Это звучит довольно странно и больше напоминает заявление хищником своих прав, чем дружескую защиту, но Вон смотрит так спокойно, словно им обоим волноваться не о чем, и Гас смеётся всё ещё нервно, а руку вырвать больше не пытается.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Я понял. Надо держаться друг друга, приятель. И это. Если надо ещё раз вытащить откуда-нибудь из ультрафиолета, ты только намекни.

— Я запомню, — отзывается наставник мирно, и даже не смотрит на Древних, хотя они извиваются недовольно, требуют внимания. И это прогресс, возможно, чувака удастся перевоспитать. — Благодарю, Гас.

— Да без проблем, приятель, — бормочет тот смущённо. Когда тебя благодарит за спасение дикий недовампир — это неплохая заслуга, наверное, да?

Древние дрожат недовольно на своих местах, Вон переводит на них задумчивый взгляд, и Гас надеется, что вампирским стариканам плевать на тот факт, что они с Воном до смешного долго цепляются за руки друг друга.

— Что они там дёргаются? — спрашивает он нарочито агрессивно, и Вон стрекочет раскатисто, мурлычаще, словно успокаивается наконец. Словно Гас его смешит. Гас не знает ещё, что делать с последним предположением. — Есть что-нибудь полезное?

Вон молчит долго, и блеск красного озера искристо плещется в его светлых глазах.

— Они передают, — отвечает наставник медленно, после долгой паузы, когда Гас уже устаёт ждать ответ. — Что мне следует делать дальше.

Гас ворочается на холодном полу недовольно, и ему неуютно сидеть, но сейчас — в тёмные времена — не приходится выбирать. Вон — рядом, молчаливый, спокойный, в своём плотном плаще, в облаке известкового запаха. Живой.  
Насколько живыми могут быть эти самые дампиры.

— Что нам следует делать, — поправляет Гас и чертыхается, удивляясь самому себе. — Чёрт, чувак, мне же за эту хрень полагается надбавка?

Вон стрекочет рядом — или урчит, мурлычет, что он там делает — и возможно, он перестанет дымиться, если прихлопнуть источник рукавом. И можно отправить его поесть, восстановить силы, хотя вряд ли недовампира устроит бургер из соседнего магазина. А то Гас мог бы смотаться — пушка и кулаки при себе. Или же пусть Вон наслаждается обществом своих древних стручков фасоли сколько влезет, Гас даже посидит рядом.

Его пульс предательски дрожит и колотится под касанием жёстких пальцев дампира, который ловит, кажется, с урчанием каждый новый стук, словно подпитывается дистанционно. Гас смотрит сердито на завитки наростов на шее Вона, под которыми наставник прячет своё жало, на неровные белые ожоги на высоком лбу, на светлые шрамы, пересекающие плотно сомкнутые губы, и думает, что, кажется, влип, втянулся в эту недовампирскую боевую муть с головой и нескоро вылезет.

Ему, должно быть, полагается надбавка к уже заработанным деньгам в немалом размере.

А ещё неплохо бы покончить с грёбаным Палмером, расставляющим ультрафиолетовые ловушки по всему зданию корпорации.  
И, может, принести его голову Вону.

Но это так. Когда-нибудь.


End file.
